Everyday Adventures in the Chao Garden
by koolkat13
Summary: four chao go to great hights to buy a Nintendo DS
1. the begenning

Everyday Adventures in the Chao Garden

disclaimer-I do not own any chao

other disclaimer-I am a 12 year old writing down what chao do when we aren't looking **_DON'T EXPECT A MASTERPICE!_** Do I make myself clear? On to the story!

Cast

Dragona: a sweet green chao who loves shopping and has only dragon parts

Chaosky- a very violent normal chao

Maya- a beautiful short-tempered neutral chaos chao who loves all electronics

NiGHTS- no prize for guessing what type he is. He is the sane one in the group

It was a lazy summer day in the chao garden. NiGHTS was asleep on the grass when a sudden noise woke him up. KILL, DISMANTLE, DESTROY! CHAOSKY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? NiGHTS screamed. Protecting our garden from the wrath of the omochao, the little chao replied. Can you do it a little quieter? I'm trying to sleep and….. The fluorescent purple chao went on when Dragona entered the scene. Dragona what is all that? NiGHTS asked. Oh, just some fruits and hats I got by selling all our stuff.

Even the gamecube? Maya the chaos chao asked. Yes, said Dragona. Tripping over an

omochao propeller.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maya screamed. NOT THE GAMECUBE! ANYTHING BUT THE GAMECUBE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maya shut the heck up said Nights trying to watch his language. But the gamecube... Maya sobbed. Then NiGHTS whispered something in her ear which made her perk up and feel better. What did you tell her? Chaosky asked. What else? Those were going to get her a Nintendo DS.

But those cost at least 20000 rings Chaosky said. Yes and that, my friend, is where our adventure begins. Nights said. Were going to make a chao circus! But how? asked Dragona. Simple said the purple chao, were going to have you, the shopping crazy dragon chao as our main attraction.

**Yes, short chapter, I know but I will put up more eventually and remember R&R or I will send Chaosky on you**

**Ps I will put your chao in if you want.**


	2. the circus preperatons

Chapter 2-the Circus preparations 

**Note-**I still don't own chao or Nintendo or cheese so don't sue me.

When we last left off NiGHTS promised Maya a DS after Dragona sold her gamecube. To get the money NiGHTS is going to have a circus and have Dragona as the main attraction seeing as she is a dragon/chao hybrid. What will happen? Will Dragona object to being in a freak show? Why am I going on like this? Read the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't WANNA be a freak show", Dragona screamed. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wan… "

"DRAGONA SHUT UP!" Chaosky screamed. "But I don't"…" I KNOW!" He screamed.

_LATER_

"Dragona I can't paint your face if you keep squirming like this" said NiGHTS. "But this is cutting into my shopping time, and I don't wanna be a freak show and I WANT CHEESE!"

"That was random; now let me add your plastic scales" said NiGHTS.

"Guys, I finished a poster" said a hero chao named manic that they hired for making advertisements. The poster looked like this

_**THE AMAZING CHAO CIRCUS**_

**GAMES, FOOD, EXITEMENT AND A FREAKISH DRAGON/CHAO HYBRID**

**BE THERE ON JULY 6 2005**

**ONLY 10 RINGS ADMISSION**

**AT THE NEUTRAL CHAO GARDEN**

**BE THERE OR WE WILL MOCK YOU AND POSSIBLY KILL YOU**

"Erm, that's great manic, except for the threat at the end" said NiGHTS.

"As long as it will make people want to go so I can get money for a DS that's fine with me" said Maya.

"Okay, let's get our jobs organized." Said NiGHTS. "I will bake the food and mix the drinks, Chaosky can make souvenirs, Maya can get the stage set up, Dragona can practice being scary in the mirror and Manic can make more posters.

They all got to work on their jobs, Except for Maya, who was too busy pacing and whining about her DS to even try setting up the stage. (Until Chaosky came and smacked her across her head for being lazy making her almost kill him until NiGHTS split them up.) A/N Wow what a run-on!

Now that the preparations are made, it is time to start the circus!

**OOOHH cliffy, Next chapter should be up next month and I am still expecting other chao.**


	3. the circus

Chapter 3- the Circus

Sorry about the looooong update. My computers motherboard was fried JUST as I got an Idea :P

-----------------------------------------------------------

I still don't own sonic so don't sue me

Chaosky: Aww… walks away with lawyer

(PS maverick omochao, I love all your stories!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the circus many people came. Sonic, Amy, Tails came with a hero flying chao with phoenix parts named Melody latched to his leg.

"Melody, I thought you had kindergarten today" tails asked. Melody only responded by hugging him harder.

Shadow came because Rouge made him go. (Don't ask how, but it involved a frilly pink dress and a digital camera if he refused to go.)

"Ladies and gentlemen" said NiGHTS wearing a cheap tuxedo and bow tie. "Meet the amazing freak of nature, Dragona"!

Dragona appeared onstage, in a cage. (hee hee. That rhymes!) Sulking and saying some things that if I told you this fic would be rated M.

The audience was staring at the little dragon chao as she decided to freak out the audience by breathing fire, Making the audience more amazed at the little chao. Maya was standing near the cage with a plate labeled dualscreen donation fund which was not surprisingly empty. Chaosky was sitting at a desk selling souvenirs like key chains and posters and NiGHTS was checking over the money they made.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Day after the circus Dragona was lying in bed, giving NiGHTS a look that. Plainly said "I WILL get revenge Maya was singing a song about her beloved DS. It went like this

I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE MY DS

I"LL NAAAAAME IT DULEY

DULEY IS MY OOOOOOONLY FRIEND….

NiGHTS shut her up by throwing a random object of doom at Dragona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter but I will not update until I get lotsa reviews


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer- I own absolutley nothing, Capice?

CHAPTER 4-THE AFTERMATH

It was a calm, peaceful day in the neutral gar... Oops, wrong garden. In the neutral grden WE know Maya was bouncing off the walls, she was so exited about her DS.  
"MAYA IF YOU DONT CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL KILL YOU!" Chaosky screamed.  
" Oh, Chaosky, Let her have her fun. She just broke a world record for time without her gamecube" NiGHTS said.  
"What was the previous record?" asked Chaosky.  
"0.00000000001 seconds"  
"Ah"  
So after a few more painful hours they finally went to the black market to get Maya's DS.  
"I'm sorry." Said the black market chao(let's call him George.). "We dont have any more DSs(Is that the plural form of DS?) "But we do have some nice PS2s.  
Maya's Eye twitched three times and after a few moments, her fangirlisim kicked in.  
cut to ambulence  
"Wow" was all the doctor chao could say as he looked at George's pummled body.  
"Does this mean I can't get my DS?" asked Maya.  
"You almost killed this chao and all you can think of is your DS? You need a 12 step program or something." Chaosky said.  
"Aw, Shaddup"  
"Well", Dragona said.(She hasn't done anything this chapter.) "We could alwas go to the dark garden. I hear they have a store there. It's legal too"  
"Then lets Gooooooooooooooooo!" Our favorite Chaos chao said.  
"Oh,Boy" Groaned everyone else.

Well, Whaddya think? That was my shortest chapter but I'll Try to make the rest a bit longer. 


End file.
